Successful dental implants date from about 1968, when a biocompatible metal blade was fitted into a prepared site in a patient's jaw. The blade itself was perforated or vented to allow bone and blood vessels to reunite readily. A projecting metal head, either unitary with or detachable from the blade, provided an anchor for attachment of a fixed bridge. Another endosseous metal implant design is the basket type, having a projecting metal head. This implant is used for partial support of a fixed bridge.
There are at present a number of different dental implant systems in use. Most systems include an artificial root portion or implant cylinder which is placed into a custom bored hole in the jaw bone. A prosthetic coronal section is attached to the artificial root portion when healing and bone integration of the artificial root portion is complete, and a dental prosthetic appliance, such as a crown, denture, partial denture or bridge, is attached to the coronal section. The prosthetic coronal section must pass through the connective tissue and overlying mucosa to attach to the prosthesis.
Since dental implants are to be implanted in the jaw of a patient, it is important that the implants be maintained in a sterile condition, so far as possible. Moreover, it is necessary for the implants to heal in place. This usually involves placing the artificial root portion in the jaw and covering the proximal end with a healing screw, closing the mucosa over the screw and allowing healing to proceed. Thereafter, the healing screw and root portion are again exposed, the healing screw is removed, and the coronal section and dental prosthetic appliance attached. It is important, therefore, that both the healing screw, and the root portion be maintained in as sterile condition as possible.